Advancing in A Parallel World
by TsukiGx
Summary: Sadie and Carter Kane gets mixed into a different parallel world, similar to Earth, meeting the Vongola family.


"Over here, pink wizard."

" Oh god… What is this?"

They were searching in an abandoned building. Sadie found a ring, with a circular picture in the center that looked like some mist swirling in the air.

"Looks cool. Should I put it on?" Sadie asked

curiously.

" No. Give it to me." Carter demanded.

"Yu wish!"

The two struggled and fought over the ring, until the ring came in half. Now each of them was somehow wearing half of the ring.

"Look what you did, Mrs. Greedy!

"It was you, barf bag!"

As they screamed at each other on top of their lungs, a purple tube came on them.

Poof!

"Heeeelp!" They both exclaimed.

They were falling in a black + white swirling pattern, like it was bottomless.

* * *

"NOOOO!" Tsuna freaked.

Right in his eyes, a man with dark curly hair with cow printed pajamas appeared.

" Greetings, Vongola X. "

"Uhh… Hello, adult Lambo. It's been –

"Romeo!"

Bianchi holding poison cooking in her hand. She pitched it at adult Lambo as his eyes grew big and screamed + ran for his life.

"You'll never forget this!" She yelled, running after him out the door.

"Gosh…" Tsuna sighed and slouched on his table.

It was a typical normal morning at Namimori, Japan. As annoying and weird each morning, Tsuna noticed how much it had changed in a year. Mukuro with his weird illusions + schemes, the Varia with Xanxus, a weirdo who wanted to become Vongola the 10th so much, Byakuran with his powerful intelligence that he used to make a new world, and the Shimon Family, Enma Kozato.

Tsuna grabbed his backpack and headed to school.

"Have a nice day at school." Mama, I – pin, and Fuuta said as Tsuna opened the door.

"Watch out for unexpected problems at school." Reborn smirked.

Unexpected problems… What is Reborn talking about? Tsuna thought as he walked to school.

"JUUDIAME!" Gokudera screamed happily and slapped Tsuna HARD on the back.

"Eeeek!" Tsuna jumped.

" Oh my goodd! Did I hurt you Juudiame?" Gokudera cried.

"You – Tsuna coughed.

" I'M SOO SORRYYY!"

"I –

"Do you need an ambulance?"

"Hey Tsuna and Gokudera! My two favorite buddies." Yammamoto appeared.

"You baseball nut! What'yu want?"

"Hahaha. You're always soo funny." Yammamoto laughed.

"Hey. Break. It. You. Two." Tsuna said, still trying to recover from Gokudera's slap.

The trio walked to school, with Gokudera yelling at Yammamoto, and Yammamoto laughing, thinking that Gokudera's joking.

Tsuna sighed, once again, but smiled. He was just a normal useless student until he met Reborn. All of a sudden, he had so many friends, support, and love from his friends. Mukuro and Hibari, even though they didn't cooperate much, they still had the Vongola Blood, + helped a whole lot. The Vongola 10th Generation has gone through so many adventures and helped each other.

What's next, he thought.

* * *

Carter yawned. He shook Sadie and received a slap on the face in return.

"Ouch! Sadie, wake up. We aren't where we're supposed to be."

Sadie groaned, and sat up.

The location was packed with old boxes and cleaning materials.

"Let's go open that door." Sadie said, standing up.

They unlocked the door, peeked outside, then stepped outside.

"Lockers, a large hallway, and talking behind the doors that are labeled 1 – A, 1 – B, 1 – C , 2 – A , and etc. Where else are we?" Sadie asked.

"Of course schoo –

"What are you two think you're doing, and why aren't you wearing your official uniforms?"

They turned around. A man, dark black hair that was shaped outward weirdly, white collared shirt, a black jacket with a red armband + yellow writing on it. He was biting on a green leaf. Huh. A Gakuran uniform, Carter thought.

"Uhh… we just got lost in this town. We thought this was the…. Oh! Park. Carter stammered.

- S i l e n c e -

"I'll let you off, but don't let that teen in there know." He pointed, shaking his finger to a door labled, [Namimori Middle Discipline Committee] like he was really scared.

"Thanks, sir." Sadie saluted.

Carter and Sadie sped out the door of the school.

In the corner of Carter's eye, he felt like as if someone was watching him, from a far away distance.

* * *

"They've escaped past Tetsuya Kusakabe, a former loyal Discipline Committee member, to Kyoya Hibari, the leader."

"Really… They will eventually bump into that Tsuna boy." Ryuu said

"Yes… master." Yuuki said, hypnotized.

* * *

"Juudiame, where should we should go?" Gokudera grinned, along with Yammamoto.

"I need to go home, since Enma's coming over."

"Sheesh, that dude? He was so evil and mean to you before, and you still don't care?" Gokudera pouted.

"Well, I can't blame Enma….. His family got ripped apart, and he misunderstood. So…"

"Okay then.. I and the baseball nut will come too!"

* * *

"You're such a bad liar.

_Where do you think you're going?_

_Uhhh… I got lost.. I thought this was the park._

How stupid is that?" Sadie mocked.

"Well, at least I did most of the talking, not like you, who kept their mouth shut." Carter argued.

"I could've thought of a better idea than that, you ugly head!"

They were arguing and walking in the street at the same time, not knowing where to go.

"Anyway, where do you think we are at?" Sadie asked, hopeless.

They wondered around the small town walking by people in uniforms shooting them odd looks.

They look odd, Sadie thought. Nobody in Europe wears stuff like that.

"WAHAHAHAHA! Everyone is scared of Lambo – san." A weird kid in a cowsuit jumped out of a house that had a residential name, { SAWADA } .

"Eeeeek! A cow kid!" Sadie exclaimed. A boy in brown hair came out of the house. "Lambo! I told you not to scream in front of the house, when there is people outside."

A boy looked at Sadie and Carter. "Hello, this is Sawada resident. Do you need help around the town? You guys look like newcomers."

Sadie looked at the boy. Oh no, this can't be real.


End file.
